


A Lucky Kiss

by kingkeiji



Series: Haikyuu Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, atsumu is a supportive bf, goodluck kisses, really sweet boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22929646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkeiji/pseuds/kingkeiji
Summary: A really short AtsuHina goodluck kisses prompt. It's all fluff and Atsumu is the best supportive boyfriend wishing the best for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Haikyuu Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647994
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	A Lucky Kiss

It was his last year of high school and Hinata was standing outside of the exam hall, feeling nauseous and jittery. He never liked exams, he hated studying and was horrible at it. How he made it through Karasuno’s bar exams was still a mystery to him but college entrance exams were different. 

“Shouyo!” A voice called out, drawing his thought away from him. 

“Atsumu-san, what are you doing here?” 

“My boyfriend is about to go take his final exams, am i allowed to support him?” 

Hearing how casually Atsumu called him his boyfriend brought a slight blush to his face, but Shouyo blames it on the cold. 

“Are you ready?” 

“I’m so nervous, it feels like when Kageyama is aiming his killer serves right at me.”

“And you do your best to send it up anyways.” He said softly, pushing Shouyo’s bangs to the side and planting a soft kiss there. “You’ll be fine.” 

There was an announcement for the candidates to make their way into the exam hall and Hinata’s nerves got the better of him again but Atsumu keeps him grounded, giving his hands a firm squeeze. “They're calling you. I'll be waiting here when you're done.” 

Hinata takes a deep breath in, calming his nerves. “I’ll do my best!” His voice a little shaky but manageable.

He was about to walk towards the hall when Atsumu called him out grabbing him by the arm. “I almost forgot.” He placed a light kiss on Shouyo’s lips. “For good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @bakaashins 
> 
> im just trying to contribute to AtsuHina nation!!


End file.
